Bella's secrets aren't so secret any more
by LiveLaughLove102
Summary: Bella is not as she seems and nobody knows but Carlisle and the wolf pack but all of that is about to change This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how I did


Today Bella and her vampire family where spending the day at the Cullen house Carlisle had noticed something about Bella the first time they met he knew none of his family ever noticed she was not a single bit human no she was a shifter who hadn't shifted in a long time. The only reason Carlisle knew was because he had a hidden talent of his own he had all kinds of abilities his favorite was to see people's auras and he could tell when two people were meant to be mates. But Bella's aura didn't match Edwards at all. Then he looked at Emmet and Rose's they matched perfectly. Then he looked at Alice and Jasper's and had to look twice Alice and Jasper's aura's didn't match they where different from each other by allot Jasper's had colors that fit perfectly with Bella's. Then he looked into both of theirs again Jasper's had love that he didn't understand since it wasn't for Alice. Then he looked at Alice's again it matched Edwards perfectly. His first thought was how did I not see this before. He checked once more to be sure and it was true. He asked Alice if he could borrow Jasper and she asked why so he told her that he needed to talk to him and not to worry about it. Next thing Jasper knew he was in his dad's office he knew he had to be in here for a good reason because the entire room was soundproof nobody could here a thing they said outside of this room. He looked over at Carlisle and asked what was going on. Carlisle told him he could not tell anybody about what he heard in this room today and made him swear he would not tell Jasper took this kind of stuff seriously and gave him a soldiers promise. So Carlisle asked him to turn around for a second so he did. When he told him to turn around Carlisle had blue eyes so he asked why he had contacts in and Carlisle laughed. And Jasper asked him what was so funny so Carlisle told him that they were not contacts. Jasper didn't believe him so he asked him to prove it now Carlisle didn't want to show all of his powers to Jasper at once so he said he would prove it but they had to talk again tomorrow Jasper agreed and Carlisle told Jasper not to look away from his eyes or he would miss it Jasper looked at his dad like he was crazy but did it anyways and when he did Carlisle asked if he was ready he said yes and as he watched his dad's eyes turned from blue to gold then purple then red the back to gold Jasper sat there with a what the hell just happened look on his face Carlisle asked if he was ok. Jasper looked at him and had a small freak out Carlisle just sat there waiting for him to calm down when he did Jasper just sat there for a minute then he looked at his dad figure and asked what the hell was that Carlisle just I laughed and said it was one of his many gifts Jasper just said alright I'm going to bed Carlisle laughed and said you can if you want to. Jasper gave him a look and said what do you mean. I mean I can make you sleep but you must stay in here so nobody knows what's going on ok. Jasper said ok and went to tell Alice he and Carlisle will be in the office talking about where they where moving next since it would probably be in Texas Jasper's home state. Alice said ok and that she would see him in the morning. Alice went to give Jasper a kiss but then went into a vision. Jasper sat there waiting for her to come out of it but when she did she had a look of horror on her face. This scared Jasper he wandered if she had seen what Carlisle was going to tell him tomorrow. He asked what was wrong she said one word and that was all he needed to hear "Bella". He and Carlisle ran to the backyard and heard growls it was the wolf pack of La Push. Carlisle being the kind man he was he offered them in to have a snack. Sam said they couldn't but thanked him then they got down to business sam went to ask the entire group the question but changed his mind when he saw there was a new girl he thought looked familiar so he went up to her and asked for permission to speak to her and Carlisle. He said they could talk inside in his study Sam asked if it was soundproof and Carlisle said yes so the three went to the study and as soon as the door was locked Sam jumped Bella by asking where the hell she had been Carlisle asked how he knew her and Sam told him how she was his younger sister. Carlisle asked if she was supposed to shift and Bella looked at him terrified Sam looked at Bella's height and muscle density and decided she might but she would be the first female shifter ever and he knew she wouldn't like the attention. She agreed with a pointed look at Carlisle. They needed to call a pack meeting and then Carlisle said the office was just big enough to have them and the Alaskan coven in there at once. So they decided to have it in the office so the other vampires didn't hear them they also asked if Jasper could come Carlisle asked why but Sam wanted to make sure before he said anything. So he decided to test his theory about it and asked Bella if she wanted to prank someone which she did so he had her use one of her many powers and turn into an eagle and wait outside on a branch in the tree line Carlisle had never seen a shifter that could be anything they wanted and asked Sam how she was able to shift forms. Sam told him that she had been able to shift into other animals since she was a little girl at the age of 2 but when he saw them look on Carlisle's face he told him not to worry that she had been able to control it since it started happening and that it was not because the was a shifter but because she had powers. When they ended their conversation and Bella told Sam she was ready through there mind link which Sam also explained was because they where siblings they share a mind and that's why they came he heard her thoughts and knew she was here. They then called in the pack but Paul asked where his little sister was and Carlisle gave him a weird look and asked what he meant Sam explained that Bella was like a little sister to all of them except Seth Collin and Brady. They thought she was an awesome big sister. Carlisle asked why Paul was so worried and Sam explained how Paul had saved Bella's life from a red eyed leach a couple years ago so they where really close and he was really protective of her and when she decided to go explore the world he didn't move for months because he was so worried. They all listened to his retelling of what happened and Paul was blushing like crazy. Sam asked Carlisle to bring Jasper in so he could test his theory. Jasper came in and looked around with military skill he kept an eye on all of the pack and the when he decided it didn't look like they where going to attack he relaxed. When Sam saw this he got up and went over to the biggest window in the room and did a loud call Jasper looked at him confused until a large eagle came and perched on his shoulder. When Bella heard the call she waited a second before flying through the window and landing on Sam's shoulder. She looked up and saw Paul and started to squeak and hop on Sam's shoulder causing him to fall down Bella hovered in the air over Sam when he held up a hand she grabbed it in her talons feet and pulled him up Carlisle being a doctor worried she had hurt him and asked to see if he had any cuts or claw marks. Sam laughed and showed him his arm and shoulder Carlisle was impressed that there where no claw marks or even a single scratch. Sam explained that she had always had sharper claws than any eagle ever but was so gentle it never hurt them when she landed on them. Bella hovered in the air in front of them and Carlisle noticed she was a lot bigger than a normal eagle. Bella got tired of being in the air and decides to look for a comfy place to land she spotted Jasper and swooped over to his chair and landed on the arm of the chair then looked at Jasper and Sam then asked Sam through there link if she could change animals Sam was shocked he had never seen his sister trust anyone that was not from the pack with her powers and now she wanted to show this vampire she barley knew he told her it was ok but not to become anything to huge until they where outside. Bella changed forms into a black tiger with blue eyes she moved to sit next to him on the couch then looked to him to see his reaction he looked like he was trying to figure it out. Jasper was thinking then it all clicked this animal had to be one of the pack but it didn't smell bad like the others he wandered if it was because it could become other animals. He asked it to phase back so they could talk. Bella looked at Sam for approval then phased and sat there where she was next to Jasper only she had her cloths and didn't lose them when she phased. Jasper looked at her and asked if it was really Bella that had been the other animals. She told him yes and he asked if they could tell the rest of the family. But before he could finish she was lifted off the couch by one of the boys and he was hugging her to death she laughed and told him she had missed him to Sam told him it was Paul one of Bella's many big brothers he asked what he meant and Sam told him the back considers Bella a sister for the younger members it's an older sister and for the rest of us she is our baby sister. Sam told him the younger ones where not there because they where on patrol. He stopped when he heard Bella stop laughing and turned to look at her she gave him a look that said they would talk later and got out of Paul's grip and went over to the window. Jasper fallowed her and when she jumper he freaked and tried to save her but last minute she turned into a giant midnight black horse and he looked at her for a minute before she looked up at him and motioned to her back where she had on all her riding tack then back to him Sam told him she wanted him to go to he said he would be out in a minute he had to get something he asked Carlisle if he could have the key to his safe Carlisle gave it to him and he ran to his and Alice's room opened the safe and got on his old jeans, shirt, hat, and boots. When he was on his way back to Carlisle's office Alice stopped him and asked why he had on his old country cloths he said to give him a minute then go outside. He ran upstairs and when everyone saw him they could tell this was what he was used to. They asked why he changed he told them he had to get his riding gear on then he jumped out the window next to Bella and asked if he could climb on he heard a voice inside his head say yes and asked if that was Bella she said yes then he climbed on and told her Alice wanted to see why he had on his riding gear Bella wished for her jumping course to be there and Jasper saw it then he asked Bella if they where going to go jumping she nodded her huge head and told him to get the rest of his family and the pack he yelled for them all to come on out and see why he changed cloths. Alice came out first and told him to get off of that dangerous animal he told her that she wasn't dangerous and didn't move the others all asked if he even knew how to ride he told them he could and that he would show them. Bella moved because she didn't know Alice was scared of horses. Alice got away from the horse so it wouldn't step on her. Bella saw that Alice was scared of her and felt sad so she slowly walked over to Alice then laid down to help her get on her back Jasper was amazed Bella would let Alice on her back so he hopped off and told Alice the horse wanted to give her a ride Jasper ran inside and got Alice's ridding cloths ready for her then went and got her cowgirl boots and told Alice to go change. She went and changed then came back and was missing her hat so Jasper went and got it for her he then called Bella over to them and she looked at Alice as if asking for permission. Alice stood behind Jasper and nodded then Bella slowly walked over to them and laid down again right next to Jasper he then took Alice over to Bella's face so Bella could smell Alice's hand. Then Alice got to brush Bella and then Jasper helped her get on her back. When he didn't get on she started to get off but he told her he was going to lead the horse around the yard for awhile then she could get off and he would show her how he rode. Alice rode around on Bella for awhile then got off and let Jasper ride he got on and took the reigns and asked Carlisle to get the truck ready that they needed to go to the track. Carlisle asked if they needed to trailer and he said yes for the way home and that he would ride in the back with Bella. When they got to the track Jasper got Bella out of the trailer then led her to a stall with her name on it. He got her ready to test her speed. Then they went out onto the track and asked Esme to check time and Edward to run with them to check speed. They all got ready and Jasper got on Bella and they want to the starting gates and got locked in. Then Rose released the gated and they started at a fast gallop but not a run. Then they got ready to run and told Edward he said he was ready and told Jasper to try to keep up Jasper just smiled at him and said go they took off running and where keeping up to Edward so far but that was to slow for Bella she told Jasper in his head to let her run he did and she ran a lot faster that Edward he tried to catch up but couldn't but he was close even at top speed when the race was over Esme told Jasper they just broke the record for fastest race horse. Everyone asked where he got the horse and he told them it was from Bella her family owns horses back in Texas. They all believed it and then they asked if they where riding in the trailer he asked Bella and she shook her head no. So they rode slowly back to the house and told the others they would be there in a little bit he had to hunt and Bella needed something to eat so they all left and Jasper went to hunt so Bella are her food and trotted around the pasture. Then she saw another vampire with red eyes she had never seen before. It was looking for something to eat and when it spotted her it saw she was alone and looked like a good snack even if she was in horse form. She hollered as loud as she could then ran towards the other side of the pasture at normal horse speed. He caught up with her then tried to take her down but Jasper came running out of the woods and tackled the other one. When Bella got a good look at who it was she turned into the gypsy vanner that the other one knew he stopped and Jasper saw him stop and look at Bella in a different horse form then he got a good look at who he was fighting and saw it was his brother Peter he got off of him and when Peter went over to Bella he said it's been a long time Bella she phased back and gave Peter a hug. Jasper asked what was going on and Bella told him she and the pack had known peter for a long time he had saved her when she was 3 from the kings. Jasper asked why she ran and Bella explained that Peter had only seen her gypsy vanner form not the other and she just saw the red eyes and new it was bad. Jasper asked if she could be any other type of horse and she told them she could be whatever she wanted even another person. Jasper asked her to prove it she told him to give her a minute and that everything changes hair, cloths, eyes everything she told him she asked him who she should be he told her Emmett so he could prank him. She took a minute and turned into Emmett. Jasper took a minute to look at the clone and asked if she could turn into Bella but make a real clone of Emmett that did what it was told to like if he told it to go the amusement park and destroy a ride it would. She said yes and made the clone then they all went back to the house and took the clone with them. When they got there everyone asked Bella where she had been she told them she was at her house and she saw Jasper on his way here and decided to walk with him. She then said she just saw Emmett outside. They all went outside and said hi to the real Emmett and Bella told the clone to go inside and play the xbox they all stay outside for awhile then went inside where the clone was when they saw another Emmett they thought it was him playing a prank on them. They asked the clone where he came from and he told them the real Emmett's story. When he was done everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. Bella had decided she had gotten bored and made the fake Emmett vanish everyone was confused and looked at each other and asked who did it Carlisle thought about it then new it had to be Bella that did it he didn't say anything but told his family he needed to talk to Bella about what she thinks about the wolf pack and they didn't question it and he asked Jasper to come help plan out a good area for a border and they went to his study and he asked what she did and she explains that she has a power that let's her creat powers and make up new ones. Carlisle was impressed he had never heard of that before. 


End file.
